zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
General "Tigress" Leiong Leang
A wise man knows when to retreat. Obviously, you are not such a man. Introduction Leiong Leang '''(aka "Tigress" or in Chinese 梁凌: Liáng Líng, lit. meaning "Proudful/Rising Pillar") is a Chinese Class AAAA Dragon General in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. She's the general the player faces in Challenge mode after defeating all four playable Chinese generals. Her main technologies are all of the Chinese Generals and shared USA technologies. History As a member of the PLA's Elite Forces, Leang is a flexible commander, leading a mixed military force that brings together the best infantry, vehicles, defensive structures and special forces operatives the PLA has at its disposal. Her arsenal includes elite troops trained under General Fai, powerful prototype Chinese tanks, and technology acquired from other factions. Rumor has it however that she is not above using stolen GLA weaponry in her arsenal. She's also the woman behind Huang Lin Bao's rise to power, it was even rumoured that they were secretly dating, but solid proof has yet to emerge. General Leang was originally stationed at Base Dragon, Lanzhou, China, near the border with Tibet, but has since relocated to a new base near Shanghai. Unfair Advantages Like most other "boss" generals, Leang possesses some of the strengths of all other generals in her faction but none of their weaknesses. * Does not respect the ranking based rules, Airfields, Snipers, Helixes and Overlord Tanks and certain upgrades are available as early as rank 1. Super weapons and advanced upgrades are available as early as rank 3. * Overpowered basic defences, Gatling Cannons has double the firepower, Bunkers can hold up to eight soldiers. * Overpowered basic units, such as dual Battlemasters and Gatling Tanks, as well as Retaliators and Triple Howitzers. * Phalanx Drones are fantastic scout units. * Has access to two super weapons: Particle Uplink Cannon & Nuclear Missiles, which are, again, '''AVAILABLE AT RANK 3. * A decent selection of General's Powers. However, she's is not immune to having weaknesses: * Cannot build any super units (unless as a challenge mode A.I) * Signal Mines power requires unlocking. Arsenal Like the other "boss" generals, Leang has her own custom made army list. Many of her units were originally featured in Zero Hour's beta. Infantry * Flamethrower - Unlike Bao's flamethrower units, these soldiers are armed with conventional flamethrowers. * Tank Hunter - Anti-armor infantry, same as the ones trained by General Kwai. * Red Arrow - Anti-air infantry, same as the ones trained by General Fai. * Field Engineer - Support infantry, immune to toxins and radiation, cleans environmental hazards, detects and detonates mines. Stealthed. * Sniper - Anti-personnel, same as the ones trained by General Fai. But available at Rank 1. * Hacker - Support infantry, generates cash. * Black Lotus - Hero unit, can capture enemy buildings, disable enemy vehicles and steal cash. Vehicles * Dozer—Builds structures. * Supply Truck - Leang's supply truck is an originally unused semi-truck variant found in the game's files, but the difference from regular Chinese supply trucks is cosmetic only. * Phalanx Drone - Light scout drone, armed with a pair of machine guns, stealthed all the time, detects stealthed units. Based off the original GLA Scorpion Tank design. * Dual[[Dual Battlemaster| Battlemaster]] - Main battle tank, has two cannons and slightly slower reload speed. * Gatling Tank - Anti-air & anti-infantry, has two gatling cannons. * Retaliator - Advanced anti-air tank based off the Gatling Tank, fires a single guided missile, effective against aircraft and infantry, missile cannot home into ground targets. * Dragon Tank - Anti-infantry & anti-structure, clears garrisons. Same as the one built by General Kwai. * Overlord - Super heavy tank, can be upgraded with various add-ons. * Howitzer - Artillery unit, has three cannons. * ECM Tank - Disables enemy vehicles and jam enemy missiles. * Troop Crawler - Standard Chinese APC. * Listening Outpost - Stealth detector, has long visual range. * Nuke Cannon - Heavy artillery, same as the ones built by General Tao. * A-100 MLRS - Heavy artillery, same as the ones built by General Bao. Note * General Leang doesn't have her own super unit yet, but she can construct any one of China's four super units. However, this is only possible when playing against her. If the player manages to INI edit the game and chooses her in skirmish, no super units can be built. Aircraft * MiG MFI - Advanced strike fighter, fires napalm missiles that are effective against ground units. * J-10 - Basic strike fighter, fires cumulation energy missiles. * MiG-31 - Interceptor, detects stealth aircrafts. * Ka-29 Helix - Heavy support helicopter, can be upgraded with various add-ons. Structures * Command Center - Builds dozers, commands generals powers, and provides radar when upgrades, provides one point of power. * Advanced[[Nuclear Reactor| Nuclear Reactor]] - Generates power. * Barracks - Trains infantry. * War Factory - Builds and repair vehicles. * Supply Center '-' '''Builds supply trucks and store resources * '''Airfield - Builds, rearm and repair aircrafts. Available at rank 1. * Internet Center - Provides shelter for four hackers, researches Satellite Hack, Chain Guns and Black Napalm. * Propaganda Center - Technology building, researches upgrades. Unlocks many units and structures. * Speaker[[Speaker Tower| Tower]] - Support structure. Gives firepower bonus to surrounding units and heals them. * Gatling Cannon - Anti-infantry & anti-air defence, has four cannons instead of two. * Artillery Battery - Long range base defence. * Bunker - Defensive structure, allows infantry to fire from within, houses 8''' '''infantry. * Particle Uplink Cannon - Has a more Chinese aesthetic design, fires a red particle beam instead of a blue one, but otherwise identical to the USA version. * Nuclear Missile Silo - Regular Nuclear Missile, nothing special. Upgrades * Capture Buildings - Allows Flamethrowers to capture enemy and neutral structures. * Nationalism - Increases horde bonus effect by 25%. * Subliminal Messaging - Increases Speaker Tower bonus by 65%. * Nuclear Tanks - Increases the speed of tanks by 25%. * Uranium Shells - Increases the damage output of tanks by 25%. * Chain Guns - Increases the damage output of gatling weapons. * Black Napalm - Increases the damage output of flame weapons. * Reactive Shells - Increases the range of artillery shells. * Improved ECM Technology - Allows ECM Tank to jam multiple vehicles and buildings. * Satellite Hack I - Reveals the location of the enemy's command center. * Satellite Hack II - Allows the player to periodically reveal all enemy activities across the map. General's Powers * Rank 1 ** Signal Mines - Needs 1 point invested to unlock instead of being available by default. ** Infantry Training - All combat infantry trained as veterans. ** Artillery Training - All artilleries built as veterans. (Same as General Fai's) ** Hacker School - All hackers and Black Lotus trained as veterans. * Rank 3 ** Cluster Mines - Scatter mines across an area by air. ** Artillery Barrage Level 1-3 - Bombard enemy positions with artillery shells. ** Emergency Repair Level 1-3 - Repairs vehicles in a selected area. ** Frenzy Level 1-3 - Increases unit damage in a selected area. ** Cash Hack Level 1-3 - Steals cash from enemy supply centers. * Rank 5 ** Magnetic Bomb - Affects an area which disables enemy vehicles and deflect missiles. Unlocks Black Lotus's magnetic field ability. ** Neutron Bomb - Clears an area of all living beings. ** Carpet Bombing - Call in a Hong-6 bomber to bombard an area. General's Challenge Despite the new map, and the new roaster of units, there are still many similarities between this challenge and the old one. Leang has three bases, her main base is located on the south eastern corner of the map, a second base is located at the south western corner directly south of your starting point, and the third base is located directly east to your base. Leang now has only two super weapons: the classic Nuclear Missile Silo, and a Chinese Particle Cannon. The former has a 18 minute count down time and the latter a 16 minute one. The countdown of the two super weapons will not begin immediately after the battle control goes online, and can be reset or delayed: if the player destroys a bunker located on the north eastern corner of the map, the countdown will be delayed but not reset. Destroying a scientific laboratory located on the east side of the map will reset the countdown of the Particle Cannon and destroying a nuclear bunker located within her south western base will reset the Nuclear Missile's countdown. And much like in the original challenge, Leang seems to have a bottomless economy, any structure you destroy she'll quickly rebuild, and apparently she's resourceful enough to have an endless torrent of heavy armor flowing straight towards your base, making base expansion and counterattacking very difficult. Her various General's Powers, such as artillery barrages will likely be the source of most damages. She'll constantly use them to target crucial parts of your defensive lines so it's of upmost necessity to patch the holes as quickly as possible. A radio station located in her south western base allows her to call in reinforcements as the battle rages on. This structure is completely indestructible and the only way for the player to cut off the reinforcements entirely is to capture it with infantry. * If the player has decent air transport, this can be done early on as the railway yard area between her two southern bases has virtually no AA defences, one can transport some soldiers into her base to cause some damage and capture the radio station. But be on the lookout for the Trolley patrolling the tracks and the Artillery Batteries on the hills (it's advised to destroy the Artillery before sending in your troops or they could make capturing the radio station difficult). And if all of these sound bad enough, well, it gets worse: There are several civilian structures on this map that, when destroyed, will result in the player getting a penalty. For example, destroying the TV tower located south of the player's base will cause the mini map to go offline for around 10 minutes, while destroying the temple located south west of your base will cause the civilians to riot. A highly effective way to prevent Leang from recovering from her losses is to use your super weapon(s) and offensive General's Powers to target her various command centers and dozers. If all of the dozers and command center within one of the three bases are destroyed, Leang will not dispatch dozers from other bases to help rebuild. This essentially renders the base helpless from additional weapon strikes. If you play as a USA general who has access to Aurora bombers, you can sacrifice them in one way bombing runs to take out Leang's dozers and command center. Taunts Intro Note: this is an unused intro speech recorded for vanilla Zero Hour. Somewhere near the Shanghai border "The Dragon's Destiny" "Welcome, general. I hope you are prepared to face me." "Your victories speak well of your ability, but my generals do not have my cunning or experience." "Soon you will see what it is to face the Dragon." "It is time for the Dragon to rise again!" Situational Taunts "So, I see that you decided to stay and stand against me. You'll regret that decision, general. Prepare to meet your end. (laughs)" * (When the battle begins.) "Those resources are under my protection, general." * (When the player approaches a supply depot/pile away from his/her starting area.) "Capture all the oil you wish. You will not have time to reap the rewards." * (When the player captures a Tech Oil Derrick.) "Your men are outnumbered, general. Do not try to make a greater Horde than China." * (When the player trains a large number of infantries.) "We will match your planes in the air, general. Your superiority will be only in your mind." * (When the player builds a large number of aircrafts.) "Your base defenses fall before us like blades of grass." * (When Leang destroys the player's base defences.) "We sweep away your buildings like bamboo before a hurricane." * (When Leang destroys the player's buildings.) "You have exhausted your resources, general. It is time to admit defeat." * (When the player runs low of resources.) "China's infantry is plentiful, but too many have been sacrificed. Now, I will return your cruelty tenfold." * (When Leang loses large amounts of her infantries.) "The Scud Storm is a cowardly weapon, general. I thought more of you." * (When the player builds a Elbrus Storm/Tomahawk Storm.) "That Particle Cannon is a formidable weapon. But it cannot stop China." * (When the player builds a Particle Uplink Cannon.) "No! Your Particle Cannon will only injure us. We will not forget this, general." * (When the player fires a Particle Uplink Cannon.) "You are forcing me to answer with a Nuclear Silo on my own, general." * (When the player builds a Nuclear Missile Silo/ICBM Silo.) "We are immune to your Nuclear Missiles, general." * (When the player fires a Nuclear Missile/ICBM) General Taunts "Two warriors meet on the battlefield. Who was to say, "Who will win?" I do, that's who: Me! You will fall, general!" "That is a losing strategy, general." "You are not acting for the good of your people, general." "We shall mediate and consider our next move." "In the end, all fall before me." "China cannot be defeated by ONE MAN!" "Suicide is not a tactic, general." "You find yourself at the end of your rope, general. And only now have you discovered that the end of that rope is on fire." "Rage will only get you so far, general. Now rage in a column of tanks. That will get you somewhere." "The dance of battle is strange and brief. And this battle with you has been... strangely brief." "That is a losing strategy, general." ""A fight that cannot be won is not worth fighting, so why are you here, general?" Trivia * There was a glitch in Leang's challenge that prevents the player from building any of Leang's super weapons if his/her own super weapons are built. This is eventually patched in 009 Final version's first patch. * General Leang used to have a buildable Rocket Buggy, and interestingly it uses the Tank Hunter's voice line. Category:Chinese General Category:Boss General Category:Main characters